Auslly
Auslly is the romantic pairing between Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. They may get together in Season 2. Auslly Moments Rockers & Writers *Austin feels sorry for stealing Ally's song and wants to make it up to her. *Austin and Ally almost hug each other twice. *Austin and Ally's dads both told them the same thing about music. *Ally feels bad for Austin, so she decides to help him with his song. *Austin and Ally high five each other. *When Austin and Ally are working on writing Break Down The Walls, they share a moment when they are playing the piano together, and their hands touch. *Austin tries to help Ally get over her fear of stage fright. *When Ally is nervous to play the piano for Austin on The Helen Show, Austin tells her she'll do great and winks at her. *When Austin tries to make Ally more fun by setting up strobe lights, he grabs her hand and spins her towards him, and for a moment, she was pressed against him. *Austin and Ally join forces and make music videos together: Ally writes the songs and Austin stars in the videos. *When trying to convince Ally to become his partner, Austin says they're a perfect match. *They stay up all night with each other. *They played the piano together, and smiled. *After they almost hug twice Austin put his hand on Ally's back. Kangaroos & Chaos *Ally writes another song for Austin. *When Trish and Dez told Ally she needed to hurry up and write a song for Austin before people forgot him, Austin defended her and told them to cut her some slack. *Ally told Austin she cares about his career. *Austin promised Ally he would watch the store while Ally was helping Trish. *Austin says he's an Ally Dawson fan. *Austin and Ally smile at each other while Austin's performing. *Ally doesn't want to hurt Austin's feelings by telling him that the people aren't really coming to see him. *Austin told Ally he was sorry he was rushing her about writing a new song. *Ally reassures Austin that she cares about his career. *During his performance Austin pointed and winked at Ally and she smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Secrets & Songbooks *Austin becomes interested in Ally's book after Dez mentions her crushing on someone. *Ally crushes on a guy very similar to Austin. *Austin assumes Ally has a crush on him. *Ally told Austin that she thought they were close enough for her to tell him who she really had a crush on. *When he thought Ally had a crush on him, Austin tried to let Ally down easy, meaning he cared about her feelings. *After Austin found out the truth, Ally timidly asked him why he freaked out so much when he thought she liked him, and Austin tells her that she had it all wrong because he thinks she's awesome, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, and Ally agreed. *Austin sings a song and dedicates it to Ally *When Austin found her book she gives him a hug and said "I love you,I love you,I love you!" Zaliens & Cloud Watchers *Both Austin and Ally try to get to know each other better. *Austin didn't want to tell Ally that he didn't like her song because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. *Austin went to the Fright Night as the swamp guy, and Ally went as the swamp bride. *When Dez and Trish were bonding, Austin told Ally he wished they were like that. *After Walter accused Ally for honking at him, Austin took the blame so she wouldn't get in trouble. *During the song It's Me, It's You, Austin put his arm around Ally. *When Ally was showing Austin their new song, they share a moment on the piano. *Austin grabbed Ally's hand that was holding a crayon and scribbled all over her coloring book to get her to color outside of the lines. *Ally called Austin her goose because he inspired her to write their songs. *Austin was the one to suggest hanging out more with Ally. Bloggers & Butterflies * Ally was the first person Austin showed the videos that h8ter girl posted about him. *Ally tried to comfort Austin by telling him that h8ter girl's website wasn't popular. *Ally was willing to face her fear to save Austin's career. *Austin didn't want to see Ally suffer, so he sang The Butterfly Song for her. *Austin tried helping Ally with facing her fear. *Austin wanted to know why Ally had stage fright when she didn't in kindergarten. *Ally thought it was sweet that Austin cared about her stage fright and told him he would be the first person she would talk to her stage fright about when she was ready too. *Before Ally went up to perform, Austin tried to get her to relax by telling her she was going to do great. *Ally let Austin have her dolphin stuffed animal Dougie. Tickets & Trashbags *When Dez and Austin told Ally and Nelson to get off the piano, Austin helped Ally off. *After Ally does her red carpet walk, she looks at Austin, and when he tells her she should walk in from the side entrance, she playfully hits him on the chest and rolls her eyes. *Ally told Austin that if they were going to the awards show together, they should probably match. *Austin looked shocked and happy when Ally hugged him. *Austin had a picture of Ally when he was backstage of the award show. *Austin looked worried when Ally fell out of the garbage. *Ally kept trying to apologize during Austin's performance, meaning she cared about Austin's performance. *Austin accepted Ally's apology in the end and they all fist pumped. Managers & Meatballs *While Austin and Ally were writing the song, they kept smiling at each other. *Austin admitted to Ally that he thought Trish wasn't a good manager when he could have told Dez, his best friend. *Before Trish walked into the practice room, Austin and Ally were there alone, meaning they spend a lot of time together. *Ally tried to comfort Austin when he felt bad about Dez getting fired. *Ally was happy for Austin even after she got fired. *Austin apologized to Ally when she got fired, but didn't do so to the others (but if he did, it wasn't shown). *When Austin was telling the gang he didn't want to be famous without his friends, he was looking mostly towards Ally. *Austin had his hands up before Ally walked towards him for the hug. *Ally kept her hands around Austin the whole time. Club Owners & Quinceaneras *Ally said she can have fun too, so Austin woulnd't think she was boring. *When Ally said she wanted to play basketball, Austin looked at her surprised. *Austin looked at Ally first before Dez did. *Austin follows after Ally when she went to Trish. *Austin wanted Ally to see his dance moves. *Ally smiles at Austin's dance. *Austin tellls Ally she is not the worse dancer. *Ally wanted Austin to teach her how to slow dance. *The way he said "sure" sounded like he really wanted to dance with her. *Austin was holding Ally's hand tight when they were dancing (like he didn't want to let go). *They both smiled at each other when they were dancing. *When Trish says to Ally "They play a slow song, touch hands, stare into each others eyes and BOOM! instant boyfriend!" that is the exact same thing that happened to Austin and Ally (except the instant boyfriend part). *Ally tells Austin she is really sorry about his ankle and that no one feels worse than she does. *Austin smiles at Ally and says it's ok. *Austin still wanted to teach Ally how to dance. *Austin tells Ally she'll be great at the party. *Austin and Ally both walk into Trish's party together. *When Ally tells Austin and Trish to look away they both turn around but when Ally starts walking toward Dallas, Austin turns around and stares at Ally dreamy with his hand on his chin. *Austin smiles at Ally dancing when she was talking to Dallas. *Austin goes with Ally right away when Dallas rejects her. *Austin wanted to talk to Ally. *Austin calls Ally and says he's been looking everywhere for her. *Austin goes under the table with Ally. *Austin tells Ally "Forget about him, he's not that great". *Ally says he's right. *Austin tells Ally "That guy doesn't know what he's missing, you're awesome". *Austin's hand was on Ally's leg. *Austin tells Dez to wait because he's talking to Ally and then he looks at her. *Austin asks Ally if she's gonna be ok and she says "yeah". *When Ally says "Go kick some butt and get yourself booked in those clubs"Austin smiles at her. *Instead of singing to impress the club owner, Austin prefers dancing with Ally. *Austin tells Ally that it's more important the coolest girl gets her dance (referring to Ally). *Ally says it's sweet of what Austin did for her. *Austin says she can trust him and when he lets her go,he helps her back up. *When Austin was helping her up,he hold her hand for a while. Deejays & Demos *They hugged. *Austin helped get Ally's musical talent recognized by putting her on the radio. *Ally called Austin "a nice guy." and when she said that,Austin blushed. *Austin tried to get rid of Ally's stage fright. *Austin said Ally was awesome. *Austin said Ally's the best songwriter he knew. *They sit really close together. *Austin thinks Ally is a good singer. *Austin smiles at Ally's singing. *Austin claps and says "Woo-Hoo!" when Ally finishes singing. *Austin makes fun of Ally's vocal warm-ups and Ally smiles at him. *Austin says the song was great. *Austin smiles at Ally's weird pose. *Austin says he can't do it without her and calls her awesome. *Ally says thanks. *Austin ask Dez if he was spying on them which he might think was their private moment. *Austin tells Dez Ally just wrote the best song for herself and that it's really good. *Austin figured out a way for people to know how talented Ally is. *Ally was happy for Austin when he said he had an radio interview. *Ally says tries to act cool in front of Austin. *Austin looked a little mad/upset when Dez said Ally was invisible and got no credit. *Austin says Ally is not invisible, she just has stage fright. *Ally agrees with Austin. *Austin smiles when she says never to dance like that again. *Austin plays Ally's song then smiles and looks at her and keeps smiling. *Austin purposely brought the wrong CD. *Ally was happy at first. *Austin says immediately "That was my partner Ally Dawson! The most talented, singer, songwriter I know!" while smiling. *Austin said it was a great idea to give Ally props. *Austin then says bad idea knowing Ally has stage fright. *Austin looks at Ally nervously about it. *Austin knew who taught Ally to play the piano when Trish, her best friend, didn't know. *Austin defended Ally when Dez was making her feel unimportant as a shy songwriter: Austin-''Ally's not invisible, she just doesn't like the spotlight. Ally: Yeah, because I have stage fright!.'' World Records and Work Wreckers *When Ally needed help with the boxes, Austin immediately offerd to help. *Austin agreed with Ally when she said his and Dez's competition was ruining their friendship. *While Ally and Dallas were talking about how her job is the worst, Austin was in the back with Dez staring at them. *In the beginning, only Trish and Dez were trying to get Ally to talk to Dallas while Austin showed no sign of wanting to help. *They both wear the Auslly color (red) alot throughout the episode *Austin acknowledged that Ally was right when she said that himself and Dez, are best friends, and shouldn't fight!. *Austin look jealous when Ally was saying "Staring at Dallas?What? No,that's ridiculous". *Dez said he can carries the box while spinning a basketball on his finger,Austin said he can carries two boxes,mybe trying to impress Ally. Songwriting & Starfish *When Ally said she was missing her best friend, Austin looked at her hopefully. *Austin stood near Ally in the freezer alot, and vice versa. *Austin seemed extremely happy when Ally thought of a good time at the beach. *Austin wanted to make sure Ally would have a good time at the beach. *The song, "Heard it on the Radio" had some lines in the verses that sounded like love lines. Austin and Ally wrote this song together, ''meaning that they probably show some attraction to eachother. *Ally did Austin's idea of eating icecream almost immediately after he said it. *Austin and Ally were in the practice room at night together, meaning that they spend 'A lot '''of time together. *Austin sat by Ally and Ally sat by Austin when they were being confronted by the policeman. *Austin and Ally sat really close to each other on the piano bench. *Austin helped Ally when she couldn't get her chair to open at the beach. Soups & Stars *Austin tried making Ally feel better when M s. Suzy chose his song for the commercial. *When Ally told Austin to go ahead and toot the horn (her hand) after announcing she had 5,000 followers on tweeters, Austin started smiling and totted the horn *Austin was happy that she had a lot of followers. *When Ally fell in the bowl of soup, Austin looked scared for her and tried to run towards her, but Trish was in the way. *Ally told Austin that his whole life is like a gold star. *Austin was happy when Ally finally got her first gold star. *Austin called Ally, Ally-gator. *When Austin told Ally that the tweeter train left two years ago and left her there, Ally playfully rolled her eyes. *Austin and Ally were seen looking and standing next to each other a lot. *Austin, along with Trish, went along with Ally's old time commercial. Burglaries & Boobytraps *Austin feels bad about being late to the meetings Ally sets up. *Ally doesn't want to sell Austin out to the mall association when she thinks he stole the guitar. *Austin takes the guitar to get it signed by Bruno Mars for Ally because he knows how much she likes him. MyTAB & My Pet * Dez makes fun of Ally about not being cool, Trish and Dez laugh at her, but Austin doesn't. *Austin offers to stay in line to hold ally's spot while she goes to work *Austin has Ally's phone number. *Austin taps Ally's nose and she smiles at him. *Austin freaks out the most when Owen escaping unlike Dez which means he really cared for it especially if it belonged to Ally. *Austin shows his muscles off to Ally and winks at her when the show returns from commercial & changes scenes. *Austin says "People mess up! It's okay" when Ally returns from being booted to the back of the line. *Austin tries to help Ally up when she falls into the popcorn but she helps herself up. *Austin was the only one who didn't complain of waking up at 6am. *Austin tapped Ally's nose. *Austin seemed really worried when the bird got out. *Austin didn't wanted to dissapoint Ally. *When a teen tells Ally to get out of her way and gets back, Austin looked worried. *At the end, Austin did an accostic version of the song Not a Love Song. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking *Austin only told Ally his biggest fear. *Ally only told Austin about her stage fright. *Ally tried to help Austin get rid of his fear. *They had a piano competetion,they were sitting really close. *They touch each other alot. *Austin seems like he feel bad for Ally's reason for her stage fright. *He thanks her for helping him. Trivia Song The Auslly song is possibly Not a Love Song. Ally wrote this song when about her crush on Dallas, but then revamped it for Austin. Another possible song is Heard It on the Radio, because the verses had some love lyrics, and Austin and Ally wrote it together. Better Together is also, another possibility, because the song is basically about the relationship between Austin and Ally. Episode The Auslly episode is probably Bloggers & Butterflies, because that's when they begin to show most attraction. Another possibility could be, Club Owners & Quinceaneras, that's when they had their first dance, even though Austin had a broken ankle. Color The Auslly color might be red because in the theme song intro Austin and Ally are both wearing red. They also seem to both wear red often and red is the color of hearts and love. It's also Laura Marano (portrayer of Ally Dawson)'s favorite color. Ally wore a red dress at Trish's Quinceanera in Club Owners & Quinceaneras. She and Austin danced in the episode. Animal The Auslly animal is a goose because Ally called Austin her goose, which she referred to as her inspiration to writing her songs. Similarities *Both of their fathers told them that they had a one in a bazillion chance of making it in the music business. *They both can play the piano. *They have a passion for music. *Their favorite foods start with "P" (pickles, pancakes and possibly peanuts). *Their names start with the letter "A." *They use the word "awesome" a lot. *They love coloring. *They both love stuffed animals. *They both are only children in their family. *They are both singers. *They both like ice cream. *They both need each other: Ally: To get her songs heard, because of her stage fright. Austin: To get help writing songs. *They both like Bruno Mars. Category:Austin & Ally Relationships Category:Auslly Category:Ally Dawson Category:Austin Moon Category:Austin & Ally Category:Relationships Category:Auslly Arc